


Two Men in Love

by Srtawalker



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec learning how much he loves Magnus, BAMF Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus + seraph blade, Magnus talking about his past
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srtawalker/pseuds/Srtawalker
Summary: Alec aprende poco a poco quién es realmente Magnus Bane y cuáles son los demonios que le persiguen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, pues aquí va otro fic que nadie me ha pedido, que no sé si alguien leerá, y que si es así espero que me digáis si os gusta o no. 
> 
> Está basado en la canción Two Men in Love de The Irrepressibles. 
> 
> Me podéis seguir en tumblr con el mismo nombre <3

_If I asked you now_

_Will you be my prince?_

_Will you lay down your armour_

_And be with me forever?_

_When you open me_

_All the power in me moves_

_How you want to see_

_All the depths of me real_

_When you open me_

_All the power in me moves_

_***_

‘Espero que te guste.’ Dijo frotándose las manos a causa del frío. ‘He leído que está muy bien.’

‘¿Has leído? Alexander, ¿no estarás buscando reseñas en internet?’ La voz de Magnus divertida, pues cualquier ocasión era buena para tomar el pelo a su cazador de sombras favorito.

Alec le miró preocupado, parando en medio de la calle. ‘¿Por? ¿No debería?’

Magnus rió. Solo saber que el nefilim había ido a google en busca de un sitio al que llevarlo ya le enternecía el corazón. Alec no era famoso por su amor hacía las cosas mundanas, google incluido. Le cogió de las manos, dejando su magia libre, calentándoselas.

‘Vamos.’

No fue hasta minutos después cuando Alec comprendió su error. Había estado tan nervioso con impresionar a Magnus que no se había fijado en la cara de éste cuando había leído el nombre del restaurante. No fue hasta que estuvieron sentados, con el menú en las manos, cuando notó el ligero temblor.

‘¿Magnus?’ Su voz suave, con un ligero toque de preocupación. ‘¿Todo bien?’

Magnus dejó el menú y le miró. Su cara esa máscara que más de una vez le había visto poner cuando no quería que la gente adivinase sus verdaderas emociones. ‘Sí, todo bien. ¿Qué te apetece?’ Dijo esquivando su mirada.

‘Magnus…’ Le cogió la mano, obligándolo a mirarle a los ojos. ‘¿Qué sucede?’

‘Nada.’ Dijo este. ‘Es solo… No esperaba venir aquí.’

‘Pensé que te gustaría.’ Y era cierto. Desde que Alec se había enterado de la verdadera nacionalidad de Magnus había querido saber más. Más de una vez le había preguntado al brujo por ello, pues lo había descubierto por sorpresa al leer un informe, pero no había conseguido más que repuestas bajas. Nunca se había planteado dónde había nacido el brujo, pues Magnus formaba parte de la ciudad de Nueva York como si se tratase de la estatua de la libertad. Sabía que tenía procedencia asiática por sus rasgos físicos, pero nunca había ido más allá, nunca había necesitado saber más. Eso era antes, cuando no había reconocido sus propios sentimientos hacia el brujo, cuando había querido negar la evidencia de lo mucho que significaba para él.

‘Es un bonito detalle.’ Dijo Magnus, aunque estaba claro que no compartía el sentimiento de dichas palabras.

‘Magnus…’ No sabía cómo hacerle hablar, cómo indicarle que podía decirle lo que estuviese sintiendo. Nunca se le habían dado bien las palabras en situaciones emocionales, y se maldijo por ello.

‘¿Los puedo tomar nota?’ Preguntó el camarero viendo que habían dejado los menús de lado.

‘No.’ Su palabra cortante, pero Alec no pidió perdón. ‘No. Necesitamos más tiempo.’ Dijo sin dejar de mirar a Magnus, sin soltar su mano.

No vieron al camarero asentir e irse. Magnus miró sus manos, como los largos y pálidos dedos de Alec se entrelazaban entre los suyos.

‘Vámonos.’ Dijo Alec rompiendo su concentración.

‘¿Qué pasa con la cena?’

‘Hay un sitio de hamburguesas a dos manzanas. Podemos ir allí.’ Respondió Alec poniéndose en pie.

Magnus no se movió, miró a Alec sin soltar su mano. ’Pensé que querías cenar aquí.’

‘Quería. Pero está claro que tu no. Vamos.’ No había reproche en su voz, no había nada que indicase que estaba enfadado con Magnus. Magnus asintió y se dejó guiar, dejando el restaurante y adentrándose de nuevo en la fría noche.

No fue hasta más tarde, cuando estaban acabándose las patatas fritas, cuando Magnus le explicó que nunca comía comida de Indonesia, salvo en extrañas ocasiones. Alec le dijo que no tenía que explicarle nada, pero Magnus quiso.

‘Sé que quieres saber de mí, de mis orígenes. Y quiero que sepas que de veras valoro que me llevases a ese restaurante. Es solo… Es algo que no soy capaz de explicar ahora.’

‘No tienes por qué.’ Dijo Alec. ‘No me debes nada.’

‘Oh, Alexander. Te debo tanto.’

Alec le miró sorprendido, pues no sabía a qué se refería Magnus. No había hecho nada por él, nada que mereciese esas palabras. Es más, era él el que le debía a Magnus. Gracias a él había tenido el valor de reconocer quién era y dejar de negar la evidencia. Gracias a él había encontrado a Jace. Gracias a él seguían todos con vida. Pero Alec… Alec no sabía qué había hecho o qué podía hacer. Sabía que era pronto para pensar en ello, pues esta era su cuarta cita, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse si algún día sería realmente merecedor de dichas palabras.

***

_When I look into your eyes_

_There's a danger inside_

_When I see the edge_

_I can never hide_

_***_

‘Nací en el siglo diecisiete.’ Dijo Magnus mirando la ciudad iluminada.

Estaban sentados en un pequeño parque, la luz de la farola más cerca apenas les iluminaba por completo. Manhattan se veía a lo lejos, preciosa y fría.

Alec miró a Magnus, pero este no le devolvió la mirada. Sus ojos perdidos en algún detalle que él no alcanzaba a ver.

‘No hay constancia de mi edad en ningún sitio, y me gustaría que siguiese siendo así.’ Su voz más seria de lo que Alec esperaba oír.

‘Por supuesto.’ Pues no sabía qué más decir.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio. Magnus viendo la ciudad y Alec mirando a Magnus, viendo todos esos años en esa cara eternamente joven.

‘No sé el año, ni la fecha. Creo que fue diciembre.’ Continuó Magnus.

‘¿No sabes la fecha exacta?’

‘No.’

Alec asintió y miró a la ciudad, tratando de encontrar aquello que tanto interesaba a Magnus, aún sabiendo que estaba solo en la mente del brujo.

‘¿Cuándo celebras tu cumpleaños?’

Oyó una ligera risa y se giró. Magnus le estaba mirando con algo que ya había aprendido a reconocer como adoración y diversión.

‘Alexander, pensé que eso de los cumpleaños era de mundanos.’ Dijo devolviéndole las palabras que él mismo había dicho cuando Magnus había sacado a colación el suyo.

‘Magnus. Has celebrado fiestas de cumpleaños a tus gatos. ¿Quieres que crea que no lo haces también para ti?’

Los ojos de Magnus se volvieron más serios, su ligera sonrisa se heló en su cara. Alec quiso pegarse por romper el momento. Más de un mes saliendo con él y todavía no sabía cómo no cagarla de forma tan estrepitosa.

‘Los brujos no solemos celebrar cumpleaños.’ Dijo este, volviendo a mirar la ciudad. No añadió nada más, y Alec supo que la conversación había acabado. Pudo ver como había muchas cosas que Magnus quería decir, muchas cosas que pasaban por su mente; aún así no se molestó por la falta de comunicación, pues Alec tenía que recordar que no era él el único con problemas a la hora de hacer funcionar su relación. Magnus había pasado décadas solo, protegiendo su corazón, guardándose de que alguien pudiese hacerse con la mínima pieza. Era normal que le costase abrirse.

Alec cogió la mano de Magnus y la apoyó en el banco, acariciando sus dedos sin dejar de mirar la ciudad iluminada. No necesitaba más. Al menos no por ahora.

***

_See me running, running, running, running, running_

_Running, running, running, running, running_

_Running, running, running, running, running_

_To you, from you, to you_

_***_

No fue hasta meses después cuando Alec supo lo que pasó en Indonesia. Nada le hubiese preparado para ello, nunca hubiese sido capaz de imaginar que el hombre que tenía ahora en sus brazos había sufrido eso en su infancia. Desde ese momento juró nunca más quejarse de sus padres delante de Magnus, especialmente de su madre.

Acarició el brazo de Magnus, sintiendo su tersa piel besada por el sol. Hacía horas de su conversación, pero Alec no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Notó a Magnus moverse en sus brazos y supo que le estaba mirando.

‘Si llego a saber que te iba a causar tanta impresión, no te hubiese dicho nada.’ Había cierta broma en su voz, pero Alec había aprendido a reconocerla como la máscara que ponía cuando no quería dar importancia a un tema que tenía mucha para él.

‘No. Es solo…’ Meses de relación y todavía le costaba hacerse entender delante del brujo. Aunque la verdad era que había mejorado mucho. ‘Tienes todos los motivos para ser cruel, vengativo, violento. Tienes todas las excusas para dar la espalda al mundo y no preocuparte más que por ti. Pero… Aún con todo lo que has vivido, con todo lo que te han hecho, tu…’ Alec le miró a los ojos. Magnus se recostó ligeramente en su pecho. ‘Tu eres la persona más compasiva, más amable, más bondadosa que he conocido.’ Alec le acarició la cara, fijándose en cómo las pupilas negras de Magnus se dilataban ligeramente ante la muestra de cariño, como sus iris dorados perdían cierta luminosidad. ‘Sé que eres mitad demonio, Magnus, pero no hay una pizca de maldad en ti.’

_***_

_There's a strange love inside_

_It's getting louder, and louder, and louder, and louder, and louder_

_There's a danger I can't hide_

_Who I am, it's who I am_

_It's who I am, it's who I am_

_***_

Semanas después Alec tuvo la ocasión de poner a prueba esas palabras. La Clave les había asignado a Jace y él una misión bastante peligrosa. Susurros de un nuevo mal se oían por la ciudad, algo como nunca antes se había visto desde la caída de Valentine. Izzy y Clary fueron con ellos, por supuesto. Les llevó más de dos días dar con el garaje aparentemente abandonado. Entraron, y Alec, el cuál había vivido con magia rodeando cada poro de su piel los últimos meses, notó como había algo extraño en el ambiente. Pero fue demasiado tarde, no hubo nada que ninguno pudiese hacer antes de caer al suelo y perder el conocimiento.

Cuando Alec se despertó notó el intenso dolor en sus brazos. Estaba colgando de unas cadenas en una sala redonda de piedra. Miró a su lado y respiró un poco más tranquilo al ver a Jace, el cual seguía inconsciente. A su otro lado estaban Izzy y Clary. Alec se balanceó, golpeando a Jace con el pie y haciendo que éste se despertase.

‘¿Dónde estamos?’

‘No lo sé.’ Constató Alec. ‘Me acabo de despertar.’

Alec intentó hacerse con la situación, pero no había mucho que analizar. Las chicas no tardaron en despertarse y al poco alguien abrió la única puerta que daba a la habitación. Dos hombres entraron en el cuarto, sin duda hadas, apuntándolos con flechas. Una mujer apareció tras ellos con una espada serafín en la mano. Sin duda una cazadora de sombras, pero una que no habían visto antes.

‘Solo necesito a esos dos.’ Dijo refiriéndose a Alec y Jace. Un pequeño hombre, también cazador, dejó las sombras y se acercó a ellos, liberándolos de las ataduras y atándoles las manos a la espalda. Tanto Jace com Alec sabían que no había nada que hacer, no podían luchar y debían conocer la identidad de los que les habían raptado y su motivo.

Jace y Alec miraron a las chicas antes de salir, deseándoles suerte y haciéndoles una promesa silenciosa de volver a por ellas. Les llevaron a una habitación que antiguamente habría sido un almacén, pero ahora solo quedaban contenedores de metal y cajas. Les sentaron en dos sillas bajo una luz, las hadas siempre apuntándoles con flechas. Alec sabía de la exactitud y precisión de dichos arqueros.

‘¿Quién eres?’ Preguntó Jace, siempre el primero en zanjar las cosas cuanto antes.

‘Eso no importa.’ Dijo ella.

‘Vale, pues. ¿Qué quieres?’

La mujer sonrió ante las palabras de Jace y la falta de miedo en sus ojos.

‘¿Habéis pescado alguna vez?’ Dijo la mujer a modo de respuesta. Una sonrisa inquietante había en sus ojos. ‘¿No? Ya me lo parecía a mí. Veréis.’ Se movió, rodeándoles mientras hablaba. ‘Para pescar peces hace falta un cebo, dependiendo de la calidad del cebo se atraen peces más grandes y jugosos.’ Acabó delante de ellos, apoyándose en el hombre, el cual había sacado una especie de tableta y estaba mirando la pantalla. La mujer miró la pantalla y sonrió. ‘Vosotros, sois un cebo de lo más suculento. Y yo ando detrás de un pez muy grande.’

Fue entonces cuando Alec tuvo una corazonada. No supo qué le hizo pensar eso, pero algo dentro de él le decía que tenía razón. Esos cazadores iban detrás de Magnus. Alec no pudo evitar reír de forma seca. La sola idea le parecía un chiste.

La cara de la mujer cambió, y se acercó a él, espada en mano.

‘Si valoras tu vida, te aconsejo que nos liberes.’ Dijo mirándola seriamente. ‘No sabes con quién te estas metiendo.’

‘Sé perfectamente quién eres, Alec Lightwood. Y creo que eres tú el que no debería infravalorarnos.’

Fue entonces cuando Alec se dio cuanta de que había un pasillo que rodeaba las paredes del almacén, un piso superior que no había visto, donde había más hadas y cazadores. No supo cuántos exactamente, pero sabía que no los suficientes como para ser un problema para Magnus.

‘No hablaba de mi. Y si piensas que esto es suficiente para capturarlo, estas muy equivocada.’

‘¿De quién hablas?’ Preguntó Jace, el cuál no estaba siguiendo la conversación.

‘Magnus.’ Dijo Alec sin dejar de mirar a la mujer. ‘Andas detrás de Magnus Bane, ¿no es así?’

La mujer sonrió. ‘No es nada personal, solo cumplo órdenes.’

Esas palabras desconcertaron a Alec, pues si no era ella la líder de todo eso, ¿quién?

‘Pero sí. Él es el pez que me han mandado pescar.’

‘Buena suerte.’ Respondió Jace acomodándose en la silla. ‘Diría que ha sido un placer, pero estaría mintiendo.’

La mujer sonrió. ‘Miraros, tan seguros de vuestro _brujo_.’ Esa palabra cargada de todo el asco que hacía que Alec se llenase de rabia e instinto asesino. La mujer dio unos pasos atrás, sacando un frasco que emitía una luz verde de su bolsillo y mirándolo con una sonrisa malvada antes de volver los ojos a Alec. ‘Una adivinanza, ¿qué es un brujo sin su magia?’

Alec y Jace tuvieron el mismo pensamiento, y el mismo miedo. Jace había estado en contacto con Valentine lo suficiente como para saber que éste había trabajado en una fórmula que evitaba que los brujos accediesen a su magia. Jace había visto sus efectos, como brujos pasaban a ser indefensas víctimas una vez el vapor verdoso se dejaba libre. La fórmula se había perdido tras la batalla, no había quedado ninguna muestra para analizar. Jace había contado todo lo que sabía sobre ella a Magnus, pues conocía del terrible poder que algo así podía tener sobre los de su raza. Pero eso fue hace mucho, y no sabían cómo esa mujer se había hecho con una de esas pociones.

‘Escucha…’ Empezó a decir Alec, el cual necesitaba hacerse con la situación cuanto antes. Sí, sabía que Magnus era capaz de acabar con todos los que ahí había con unos cuantos chasquidos de sus dedos. Y sí, sin magia sería capaz de acabar con uno, quizás dos gracias a su entrenamiento físico. Pero en la sala habría unos diez, de los cuales la mitad eran arqueros del reino de las hadas. Magnus no tenía nada que hacer, no si abrían ese tarro y había dentro lo que ambos hermanos temían.

‘Un demonio.’ Respondió ella a su propia pregunta. ‘Y la última vez que comprobé cómo iba esto. Nosotros cazamos demonios.’ Su sonrisa era completa, y Alec tuvo unas ganas como nunca antes de borrársela a golpes.

‘Esta aquí.’ Dijo el hombre con la tableta.

‘¡Magnus! ¡No!’ Gritó Alec, el cual necesitaba avisarle como fuese. Pero era demasiado tarde. Pues vio unas llamas azules acercarse al final del almacén.

‘Recordar.’ Dijo la mujer abriendo el tarro. ‘Él le quiere con vida.’

Ambos chicos vieron el momento en el que las llamas se apagaron, el momento en el que los ojos de Magnus aparecieron en las sombras, brillando más fuerte de lo normal gracias a la oscuridad. Por suerte, Magnus se dio cuenta de lo que sucedió, pues no tardó en desaparecer. Alec no supo a dónde, pero pensó que estaría escondiéndose detrás de un gran contender de metal. Su mente no dejaba de pensar en planes, en formas de liberarse y ayudarlo, pero sabía que era inútil. No podía romper las cadenas y Magnus no podía luchar sin su magia. Era cuestión de tiempo.

‘Magnus. ¿Qué tal si sales? No hay porqué malgastar sangre.’ Dijo la mujer viendo como los arqueros trataban de ponerse en posición para disparar, pero no lograban encontrar la posición correcta.

‘¿Qué tal si les liberas y luego hablamos?’ Dijo este desde su escondite.

Alec suspiró de desesperación, pues era típico de Magnus. Solo él estaría en una situación así y se preocuparía del bien de aquellos que no corrían un peligro de muerte.

Los dos arqueros que había en su planta no dejaron de apuntarlos en ningún momento. El hombre hizo una señal a los tres cazadores que había arriba para que bajasen y fuesen a por él, dejando solo a los dos arqueros esperando una ocasión para tener al brujo a tiro.

‘Traerlo aquí.’ Dijo el hombre cuando estos pasaron a su lado.

‘Brujo, ambos sabemos cómo acaba esto. Sal ahora y prometo que no lastimaré a tus queridos amigos.’ Le respondió la mujer.

Uno de los hombres se había adelantado al resto, quizás con ganas de sangre y pelea.

‘Magnus, van cuatro a por ti.’ Gritó Jace antes de que Alec pudiese abrir la boca. Eran gestos como esos los que hacían que Alec amase a su parabatai.

El que iba delante corrió, tratando de evitar que el brujo se preparase. Alec no supo qué pasó, pero oyó un grito de dolor y supo que no era de Magnus. Los otros tres se pararon en seco, a menos de dos metros de las sombras donde se había perdido su compañero.

Alec contuvo la respiración sin darse cuenta. No sabía qué estaba esperando, pero cuando vio ese ligero halo rojo supo que nada le habría preparado para aquello. Nunca, en toda su vida, había visto a una espada serafín brillar con luz roja. Nunca. No había constancia de ello, no lo había leído jamas, pero no podía dejar de creer lo que veían sus ojos. De la oscuridad, a paso lento, salió Magnus. Sus ojos brillaban con ese fuego del infierno que más de una vez había visto Alec. En su mano estaba la espada en cuestión. Había algo en él, algo que lo hacía diferente a otras veces, algo que Alec no había visto antes. Y pudo notar el miedo en los que allí estaban, pudo notar miedo en él, miedo hacia Magnus, hacía lo que estaba viendo; pero no era su miedo, sino el de Jace.

‘Creo que no has traído la caña adecuada.’ Dijo Magnus mirando a la mujer por primera vez desde que había entrado. Dio un paso y salió a la luz, dejando que todos le viesen sin problemas.

Fue entonces cuando todo se volvió una locura. Alec oyó el grito de la mujer, dando la orden de atacar. Magnus agarró al cazador que tenía más cercano, utilizando su desconcierto para manejarlo de tal forma que le sirviese de escudo contra las flechas. Cinco flechas se clavaron en el cuerpo del hombre, dejándolo sin vida en el acto. Pero Magnus no se paró, giró su cuerpo, evitando que la espada del tercer hombre entrase en contacto con su piel. Dio un giro sobre si mismo y le cortó la tripa, haciendo que llamas entrasen en contacto con la piel y sacasen gritos de dolor hasta que el hombre quedó sin vida. Solo quedaba uno de los cuatro que habían mandado a por él. Las flechas caían, pero solo dos de ellas rozaron a Magnus, el cual no dio señales de dolor. El cazador restante fue a por él, y Magnus movió la espada, haciéndose con su peso y sacando todas esas décadas de entrenamiento que había tenido en el siglo dieciocho. Alec supo que Magnus no tendría nada que hacer contra alguien bien entrado como él o Jace, no sin su magia; pero estos cazadores debían de ser de los últimos que había creado Valentine, de los pocos que habían sobrevivido y escapado. Magnus se movió con esa agilidad tan propia suya, haciendo que la última flecha que había en el carcaj de las hadas se clavase en el hombro del cazador, desconcertándolo y aprovechando la ocasión para clavarle la espada en el estómago. De nuevo, llamas aparecieron nada más entrar en contacto con su piel.

Un silencio inundó la sala una vez el cuerpo sin vida del hombre cayó al suelo. Las dos hadas que había en el pasillo superior miraron a la mujer, esperando una orden. Las otras dos seguían apuntando a Alec y Jace, inmóviles, aunque con el mismo desconcierto y miedo que sus compañeras. Tanto el hombre como la mujer estaban sin saber cómo reaccionar ante lo que acaban de ver.

‘Es imposible.’ Dijo ella en un susurro.

‘Más bien improvable.’ Respondió Magnus, el cual la había oído. ‘Libéralos.’ No había sitio para un reproche en su voz.

Pero la mujer era testaruda. ‘No.’ Dijo con más valor del que sentía. ‘Puede que hayas acabado con ellos, demonio, pero dudo que puedas acabar con nosotros.’ Fue entonces cuando el hombre sacó su propia espada, haciendo que la luz azulada recordase a los presentes el verdadero aspecto de la misma.

Alec miró a Magnus, ignorando los sentimientos que venían desde Jace, tratando de leer lo que el brujo sentía, lo que pensaba. Alec sabía que Magnus era poderoso, sabía que era fuerte, pero dudaba que fuese capaz de acabar con ambos dos, no con la cantidad de runas que dichos cazadores tenían en el cuerpo, no si estaban activadas.

El hombre dio un paso adelante, dispuesto a empezar la batalla. La mujer le siguió. Poco a poco se acercaron a Magnus, tratando de rodearle. Éste les miraba, analizando la situación y esperando una ocasión para atacar. Sabía que no saldría de ahí con vida. No era rival para un cazador de sombras entrenado, no sin su magia. Aún así notaba la ira en él, la rabia, las ansias de destrucción, de muerte. No podía evitarlo, era hijo de su padre.

Si había algo que Magnus había aprendido a una edad muy temprana era que cuanto más poder uno tuviese, más difícil era de controlarlo. El poder de un brujo se podía entrenar, y él había entrenado el suyo durante décadas, pero había contado con una ventaja que él no conocía. No fue hasta años más tarde, una vez dejó Madrid, cuando empezó a notar que había algo dentro de él que le era difícil de controlar, algo que le pedía tomar el control de su cuerpo y dejar libre esa parte de demonio que poseía. Fue entonces cuando investigó sobre su verdadero padre, cuando averiguó que por su sangre corría el fuego del infierno, cuando supo cuánto poder había heredado gracias a su sangre. Desde entonces dedicó más esfuerzo en mantener a raya esa parte de él, esos sentimientos que le alejaban de su lado humano, que le hacían querer demostrar el verdadero significado de su nombre. Pero había momentos… Había situaciones en las que le era imposible. Y era ahora, privado de su magia -única herramienta que tenía para no caer en la tentación-, con Alexander en peligro, rodeado de seres que no habían querido más que su mal, era ahora donde esa sangre latía con fuerza, donde, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no quería controlar esa parte de él.

Alec vio como dos figuras se acercaban de forma silenciosa y golpeaban a los arqueros en la cabeza al mismo tiempo que la mujer y el hombre atacaban a Magnus. Estos cayeron al suelo, inconscientes, pero los que estaban en el piso superior gritaron, bajando las escaleras para ir a su encuentro, dagas en mano.

Izzy corrió y se puso tras Alec, liberándolo de sus cadenas y pasando el punzante objeto a Clary, la cual hizo lo mismo con Jace. Alec tuvo el tiempo justo de coger el arco y dos flechas y disparar a las dos hadas, hiriéndolas y retrasando su llegada. Cogió otras dos flechas mientras oía las espadas chocar a pocos metros de él. No podía mirar a Magnus, tenía que acabar con el peligro que tenía delante. Soltó la flecha y esta se clavó en el pecho de una de las hadas, la siguiente en la garganta de la otra.

‘¿Qué hacemos?’ Dijo Clary, la única que no estaba sorprendida porque Magnus estuviese usando una espada serafín.

Alec cogió otras tres flechas y apuntó con cuidado. No podía fallar y estaba viendo como los dos cazadores se hacían con Magnus, ganándole terreno. Disparó, consiguiendo que la flecha se clavase en la pierna del hombre, soltando un grito de dolor de este y haciendo que los tres mirasen en su dirección. Apuntó otra flecha a su cuerpo, sabiendo que tendría poco tiempo, y disparó. Pero el hombre se movió con más rapidez de la esperada y la esquivó. Mientras tanto, Jace había corrido al otro lado de la sala, haciéndose con una de las dagas abandonadas y activándola. No tardó en colocarse al lado de Magnus, no muy cerca, pues aún había algo en él que le hacía temer al brujo, pero si lo suficiente como para dejar claro que le estaba cubriendo la espalda. Alec volvió a apuntar.

‘No tenéis escapatoria.’ Dijo éste, aprovechando que tenía la atención del hombre y la mujer. ‘Entregaros ahora, o no dudaremos en mataros.’ Su voz dejaba claro que no era una amenaza, sino lo que sucedería si no decidían cooperar.

La mujer miró al hombre y, tras unos segundos de indecisión, dejó caer la espada. El hombre imitó su gesto. Jace tomó el control, acercándose a ella y agarrando sus manos. Clary fue en su ayuda, llevando las esposas. Izzy agarró al otro hombre. Cogiendo su espada e indicándole qué hacer. Alec no prestó atención a nada de esto, pues Magnus seguía ahí, parado en medio de la sala, espada en mano, aunque esta bajada. Había algo en él que no estaba bien y Alec supo que tenía que sacarlo de allí cuanto antes.

‘Magnus.’ Fue a su encuentro, tirando el arco, pues sabía que la situación estaba controlada.

No fue hasta cuando éste repitió el nombre del brujo, estando a su lado, cuando Magnus giró la cabeza, siendo consciente de su presencia. Alec fue a tocar la espada, queriendo quitársela de las manos, pero nada más rozarla notó como le quemaba los dedos. Fue ese pequeño gemido de dolor lo que despertó a Magnus de su estupor, lo que le recordó porqué luchaba y para quién. Le costó soltar la espada, pues le había abrasado la mano, casi fusionando su piel con el cuero de la empuñadura, pero al final la soltó, oyendo como caía al suelo y viendo como dejaba de brillar.

Magnus vio como Alec quería tocarle pero se estaba conteniendo. ¿Tenía miedo? ¿De qué? ¿De él? Fue entonces cuando miró a su alrededor y vio la masacre, lo que había dejado a su paso. Vio la cara de Jace, respeto y miedo reflejados en sus ojos. Vio a Izzy, la cual le miraba con confusión y algo de aprensión. Miró a Alec, temiendo ver ese miedo en esos preciosos ojos color avellana. Pero, contra todo pronóstico, no había miedo, solo preocupación.

‘Magnus.’ Volvió a decir, captando su atención. ‘Ven.’ Su mano estaba al nivel de su brazo y Magnus recorrió los pocos centímetros que les separaban, entrando en contacto y haciéndole saber que estaba bien, que podía tocarlo.

Alec le guió a la salida, abriendo la puerta y dejando que Magnus saliese a la noche estrellada. Pudo notar el momento en le que el brujo respiró, en el que el puro aire entraba en contacto con sus pulmones y limpiaba los restos de la poción. No rompió el contacto físico. Llevó su otra mano a la mano no herida de Magnus, sintiendo de nuevo ese cosquilleo que le decía que la magia había vuelto. Vio a Magnus cerrar los ojos, respirando más fuertemente, y supo que estaba volviendo a ser él mismo. Cuando los abrió el encantamiento había vuelto a ellos, y por un momento Alec echó de menos sus verdaderos ojos.

‘Magnus.’ No dijo nada más, pues el brujo se giró, mirándolo con preocupación y… ¿vergüenza? Alec no comprendía. Pero fue entonces cuando recordó la mano herida de Magnus y la cogió, viendo como la piel estaba abrasada. ‘Oh, Magnus.’ Tenía miedo de tocarle la palma, de producirle más dolor del que sin duda ya sentía. ‘¿Puedes curarte?’

‘No.’ Fue todo lo que el brujo dijo. Alec volvió la vista, pensando. Soltó la mano y agarró su camiseta, rompiendo un trozo de la parte baja. Volvió a cogerle la mano con infinito cariño y se la vendó.

‘¿Puede curarte Catarina?’

Vio como Magnus asentía y Alec suspiró aliviado. Se giró, viendo si alguien iba a su encuentro, pero ninguno de los tres salió. Sabía que tenía que volver y hacerse con la situación. Ahora era él el líder del Instituto, era su deber; pero no podía dejar a Magnus solo, no ahora, no después de lo que había visto.

‘Alec, yo…’ Pero Magnus no acabó la frase.

Alec se preocupó, Magnus nunca le llamaba Alec en circunstancias normales, nunca.

‘Me tengo que ir.’ Y sin más el brujo soltó la mano de Alec y dio unos pasos.

‘Espera.’ El arquero le agarró del hombro. ‘Magnus, tenemos que hablar de lo que ha pasado.’

Magnus giró ligeramente la cara, pero Alec no pudo verle la expresión por culpa de la noche.

‘Sabes donde encontrarme.’ Dijo antes de romper el contacto y caminar, abriendo un portal a su paso y entrando en él.

Alec maldijo en voz baja. Parte de él quería ir detrás de Magnus, hacerle hablar, que le explicase qué había pasado, cómo era posible que cogiese la espada, ver si estaba bien, que le dijese qué pasaba por su mente. Pero sabía que el brujo necesitaba tiempo, necesitaba estar solo, y, quizás, necesitaba abrirse a él en un espacio que le diese más seguridad. Alec suspiró de nuevo, llevándose la mano al cuello y rascándose la nuca. Se giró y volvió a entrar en el almacén, era hora de ser el líder que todos esperaban.

***

I'm in love, I'm in love

I'm in love, I'm in love

***

Cuando Alec llegó al apartamento de Magnus, a _su_ apartamento, pues hacía ya bastante que vivía ahí, se lo encontró sentado sobre sus piernas en el sofá, vestido con ropa más cómoda de lo normal, su pelo ligeramente mojado, su cara limpia. Sin duda se había duchado. Pero no fue esto lo que más le impresionó, sino el objeto que tenía en sus manos; una piedra de luz mágica, brillando con una intensa luz carmesí.

Alec dejó sus armas en el arcón que tenía en la entrada, se desabrochó las botas y colgó la chaqueta en el perchero. Magnus no le miró, sus ojos perdidos en la piedra. Alec se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, sabiendo que iban a tener una de esas conversaciones que cambiarían su relación.

‘¿Te he hablado alguna vez de mi padre?’ Dijo Magnus sin dejar de mirar la piedra, su voz apagada.

Alec vio como la mano de Magnus estaba sanada y eso le tranquilizó. ‘Sabes que no.’

Magnus asintió ligeramente. ‘No es algo de lo que me guste hablar. Es más… Es algo de lo que nunca hablo. Algo que solo otras dos personas saben.’

‘No tienes que…’

’Tienes que saber.’ Magnus le miró por primera vez desde que entró. ‘Debes saber con quien te acuestas cada noche.’ Había cierto frío en sus palabras, como si le diese a entender que su relación era puramente sexual.

‘Sé con quién me acuesto.’ Respondió Alec, el cual para aquel entonces sabía como funcionaba la mente de Magnus, como sus miedos le hacían comportarse. ‘Sé con quién comparto mi vida.’ Le cogió las manos, viendo como la luz cambiaba, rayos blancos mezclándose con rojos. ‘Quienquiera que sea tu padre no va a cambiar mis sentimientos hacia ti.’

Alec vio como Magnus quería creer esas palabras, pero algo le dijo a Alec que ya había oído algo similar anteriormente. Magnus miró sus manos, sintió el calor de las grandes manos de Alec envolverle, tocando la piedra lo suficiente como para sacarle rayos de luz blanca.

‘Mi padre es Asmodeus.’ Dijo sin dejar de mirar la piedra.

Alec tardó unos segundos en hablar, en comprender lo que Magnus le acababa de decir. ‘¿El Príncipe del Infierno?’

‘El mismo.’ Magnus soltó la piedra y vio como esta volvía a su color natural, a la pureza que debía tener. Miró a Alec, sabiendo que tenía que enfrentarse a sus ojos lo antes posible. ‘La sangre que corre por mis venas no es la de un demonio cualquiera, es la de un ángel caído.’

Alec quiso decir algo, pero no pudo, pues su mente iba a mil por hora. Sabía quién era Asmodeus, todo cazador de sombras con educación sabía de la existencia del gobernante de Edom, de su papel como general de Lucifer, de su relación con Lilith. Asmodeus no era alguien para tomarse a la ligera.

‘¿Cómo lo sabes?’ Preguntó Alec, pues no sabía cómo Magnus podía estar tan seguro.

Magnus miró a la taza de té que había dejado abandonada en la mesa y la cogió, calentándola mágicamente antes de darle un sobro. ’Porque él mismo me lo dijo.’

 _¿Qué?,_ fue la pregunta que apareció en los ojos de Alec.

‘Fue al principio, en mi primer siglo de vida, cuando me lo empecé a cuestionar, cuando buscaba respuestas a mi existencia.’ Dio otro sorbo, dejando que el té le tranquilizase. Aunque si Magnus tenía que ser sincero, lo que más le relajaba era la honesta y abierta reacción del arquero. No había ni una pizca de repulsión en sus ojos, no se había alejado de él. Seguía ahí, queriendo comprender. ‘Fue algo que los Hermanos Silenciosos siempre temieron, pero nunca me pudieron confirmar.’ Alec sabía de su estancia en Madrid. Esa historia se la había contado la misma noche que cuando le contó la suerte que padeció su madre. ‘Un día me cansé de la duda y le convoqué.’

‘¿Convocaste a Asmodeus?’ Alec no podía creerse lo que oía. Uno no convocaba a un Príncipe del Infierno al mundo terrenal. Era algo que podía tener extremas consecuencias.

’Necesitaba saber.’ Se defendió Magnus. ‘Y si he de ser sincero no sabía de las consecuencias de mis actos. No pensé que sería para tanto.’

‘¿Qué pasó?’

‘Que me confirmó lo que yo llevaba décadas temiendo.’ Magnus no le contó más, y Alec no pidió más explicaciones.

Dejó su piedra en la mesa de té. Cogió la taza de Magnus y la dejó junto a la piedra. Llevo sus manos a la cara del brujo, apreciando lo suave que estaba gracias al afeitado de esa mañana. Sus ojos limpios de kohl, haciendo posible que Alec apreciase todavía más sus rasgos asiáticos. Sus ojos siempre le habían parecido preciosos. No solo el color marrón de sus falsos iris, sino su forma, su expresividad; pero si había algo que enamoraba a Alec por encima de todo eran sus verdaderos ojos. Le acarició las mejillas en ese gesto que Magnus ya entendía como una petición, y no tardó en ver las dos esferas doradas aparecer.

Alec sonrió, pues le era imposible no hacerlo al ver algo así. Ahora sabía de donde venían esos ojos, el porqué de que causasen tanto miedo. Sabía que él debería encontrarlos atroces, una muestra de la herencia del padre de Magnus, pero no podía. Alec le besó, trasmitiendo en ese beso todo su amor, toda la adoración que sentía por él. Magnus respondió a sus emociones, perdiéndose en su boca y atrayéndolo hacia él. No tardaron en encontrase tumbados en el sofá, Alec encima del brujo, las manos de este por dentro de su rota camiseta. Alec seguía sosteniendo su cara como si fuese un preciado tesoro.

Cuando se separaron, Alec juntó sus frentes, no queriendo perder la conexión.

‘Siempre he sabido que había algo de Cielo en ti.’ Dijo abriendo los ojos. Vio a Magnus reír y sintió que esa había sido la mayor victoria del día.

Pasaron unos minutos así, en silencio, disfrutando de la presencia del otro. Alec se acomodó mejor, dejando que Magnus le abrazase, colocando su cabeza en el pecho del brujo.

‘No cambia nada.’ Dijo Alec acariciando el bicep de Magnus. ‘Pero entiendo porqué no me lo has dicho antes.’

‘Si la Clave se enterase…’

Alec se recostó, mirándole seriamente a los ojos. ‘No se enterarán.’ Era una promesa, pues Alec sabía que esa información en manos erróneas podía causar la sentencia de muerte de Magnus. Se volvió a recostar en su pecho, pensando en que tenía que hablar con los demás lo antes posible. Nadie debía saber lo sucedido en el almacén. Y esos dos… Alec cerró los ojos, sabiendo que lo que acababa de pasar por su mente no estaba bien, pero no viendo otra salida. No podía haber testigos, nadie podía saber que Magnus era capaz de manejar una espada serafín, nadie podía saber de la verdadera naturaleza de la sangre del brujo. Tenían que desaparecer, no había otra opción.

Notó la mano de Magnus acariciarle la espalda, y no pensó ni por un momento en qué diría su él de hacía un año si se enterase de que estaba dispuesto a asesinar a sangre fría a dos cazadores con tal de mantener a salvo al hombre que amaba.

***

I'm in love, I'm in love

I'm in love, I'm in love

***

FIN

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
